Tuesday Night Terror
by FFUOwnerAidan
Summary: Ficlet adapted from and E-fed chronicles the events of a televised show.


[Author's Note: All characters contained herein are original though not all property of the author. The author has been given permission to use them. This Fic is created from 'show' results from the Fatal Female Underground, an all female e-fed that is currently accepting members. A link is available in the author profile.]  
  
Tuesday Night Terror came on the air with the roar of a sell-out crowd in Anchorage, Alaska, hometown of the Fatal Female Underground's Diva Ursula. There was snow on the ground and a chill in the air, and the view from the FFU Helicopter in the air revealed that the city wasn't made of igloos after all. Inside the arena brightly colored homemade signs were everywhere. "Feed ME bacon in the bathtub!" "I need some southern hospitality!" "Aphrodite Bites!" and "Mary-Beth Who?" were among them. Obviously one had to have been tuned in to understand just what some of them meant. The two female announcers, Daimona Trinity and Echo Rowdy began the show.  
  
"The FFU is getting a thunderous welcome from the Last Frontier here in Anchorage, Alaska! We're proud to be here and grateful for the warm welcome we've received," Daimona yelled over the roar of the crowd.  
  
Echo used one hand to gently press on her earpiece so she could hear. "I'm glad to be here too, Daimona, but I think next time we should come in July instead of November!"  
  
Daimona laughed at her partner's comments. "Commissioner Tragedy has put together a wonderful card for tonight, sure to keep the FFU Fans on the edge of their seats until the very end when Hometown Diva Ursula takes on Psyche for the Fatality World Title in the Tower of Terror Match, created by our very own commissioner."  
  
Whether she agreed with their sentiments or not, Echo understood the minds of many of the fans."And I bet there are a few male fans out there tuned in for the Hell's Belles match as well, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't doubt that either," Daimona agreed.  
  
Both women quieted down as the ring announcer Lucien Vega called the first match. "The first match is a Hell's Belles match for the Femme Fatale Title. Introducing first, the Champion, Jennelle!"  
  
"Remedy" by Cold hit the sound system as the English Diva strutted onto the top of the ramp, her Femme Fatale belt over her shoulder. She stroked it affectionately, as if to let everyone know that she planned on keeping it. Her 'She-Devil' outfit was hidden beneath a black velvet robe that came to just above her knees.  
  
"And the challenger, Frankie!"  
  
Just as Jennelle made it to the ring, Sugababes' "Hole in the Head" cut off her music, and Frankie waved to the crowd from the top of the ramp. Her chosen outfit for the lingerie competition was hidden by a dark red silk robe that stopped at mid thigh. She looked down to Jennelle in the ring and yelled that the title would be hers.  
  
To help keep everyone's mind fresh, and inform those who hadn't kept track of what had been going on the past week, Lucien explained a bit further. "The first stage of the match will be a She-Devil Lingerie competition. First will be Jennelle."  
  
Jennelle stalked forward in her heels and began to untie the belt to her robe, sliding it back and forth once it was undone to tease the crowd. When the robe was shed her outfit was revealed to be a barely-there matching red sequined bra and panty set with a little pitchfork slid into one garter. The crowd went wild for the ensemble.  
  
"And now, Frankie."  
  
After last week's performance, the crowd was expecting anything from the blonde as she stepped forward to untie her robe. When she tossed the silken cover-up into the crowd, the men went wild at what was revealed. Her outfit consisted of mostly black leather 'strings' and metal spikes with three conveniently placed geometric shapes.  
  
"The winner of the She-Devil Lingerie competition, Frankie!"  
  
Frankie jumped up and down excitedly, eliciting a few extra cheers from the crowd. Jennelle, unhappy with her loss, pulled the pitchfork from her garter and whacked Frankie over the head with it! FFU cut to a commercial as the referree separated the two.  
  
When the FFU cameras returned the scene that showed was the parking garage. A sleek black limosine pulled in and came to a halt, watched all along by the camneras. The driver got out and opened the rear door for the occupant. For several long moments the audience was left in suspense as to who it was. When the woman finally stepped out, it was revealed to be wrestling's bustiest babe, Little Chelsea! She smoothed her honey-blonde hair back from her face and straightened her little white dress after she climbed out of the limo, smiling to the driver and the cameras before heading for the doors.  
  
The announcers were watching as well and had their own comments to add. "So the rumors were true! Aidan's old tag-team partner and former KWA Commissioner Little Chelsea really is coming to the FFU!" Daimona seemed a bit excited over the development.  
  
Echo elaborated, "With the Iron Maidens reunited, what will the future hold for the FFU?!"  
  
"And how will Aidan's friendship with Commissioner Tragedy be affected by the arrival of Little Chelsea?" Daimona's question held a valid point.  
  
After another commercial break, the FFU returned, finding both Frankie and Jennelle in the ring and dressed in their evening gowns for stage two of the Hell's Belles match. Frankie's was sparkly, black, and slit to one hip while Jennelle's was a sheer and shimmery silver with a short train. After making sure both women understood the terms of the match, the ref called for the bell and stepped back.  
  
The two Divas circled one another like cats waiting to spring, each waiting for the other to make the first move. After several moments, it was Jennelle that darted forward and speared Frankie to the mat. She hammered away with both fists before Frankie shoved her off. When both women were back to their feet, Frankie tried for a slap to Jennelle's face, but Jennelle blocked her hand and used it to throw her to the mat with an armdrag!  
  
Jennelle reached down and grabbed Frankie's gown, yanking at it as hard as she could. One of the shoulder straps snapped! Frankie grabbed the front of her own dress as she kicked Jennelle in the stomach and then climbed to her feet. Her gown was still on and the match would continue! She took Jennelle down with a bulldog and then strutted around the ring for a few moments before turning back to her opponent.  
  
Frankie leaned down and pulled on Jennelle's evening gown, but it wouldn't give! She jerked harder in frustration, but still didn't get results. Meanwhile Jennelle reached up and yanked on Frankie's outfit, snapping the other shoulder strap!  
  
Frankie stumbled back and Jennelle got to her feet. She ran over and hit Frankie with a body splash against the turnbuckle. With a grin, she grabbed Frankie's gown and yanked it down! Jennelle had won the match and evened the score between the two Divas!  
  
Lucien Vega announced, "And the winnger of Stage Two, Jennelle!"  
  
When the camera returned to the ring, both Divas were back and had gotten dressed in their normal attire. The ropes had been replaced with barbed wire. They stood in their corners as the ref explained the rules. Outside the ring technicians lit up the fire that would surround the 'squared circle.' The Femme Fatale belt was handed down to the time keeper and the ref called for the bell.  
  
Both Divas ran at one another, colliding in the center when Jennelle hit Frankie with a thunderous clothesline! She jumped to her feet and stomped angrily away at the other blonde. When she was content that Frankie wouldn't be moving anytime soon, she ran to the turnbuckled and climbed to the top rope. With cheers from the crowd, she executed a picture-perfect moonsault!  
  
Frankie writhed in pain on the mat and then began to climb to her feet. Jennelle was already there and yanked the other Diva up by the hair. Jennelle hooked her arm around Frankie's neck and hit a hard DDT.  
  
Frankie managed to get to her feet and whipped Jennelle right into the barbed wire! The English Diva yelped in pain and then was hit with a hurracanrana! Frankie waved to the cheering crowd. While Frankie was distracted, Jennelle got to her feet and clubbed Frankie in the back of the neck! She grabbed the blond by the hair and the back of her pants and tossed her between the barbed wire ropes to the floor! Frankie rolled close to, but not into the ring of fire, singing her hair and causing her to yell out in pain. The ref, meanwhile began to count.  
  
1  
  
...  
  
2  
  
...  
  
Jennelle slid under the bottom 'rope' and grabbed Frankie, pulling her up by her hair. Frankie elbowed the taller woman in the stomach and tried to shove her into the fire!  
  
3  
  
...  
  
Jennelle felt the heat and grabbed ahold of Frankie's shirt. If she was going in the flames, they both were!  
  
4  
  
...  
  
Frankie screamed and grabbed the bottom 'rope,' forgetting it was barbed wire! She yelped and let go when she cut her hand, giving Jennelle the chance to roll her back into the ring. Over the cheers of the crowd, Daimona could be heard, "Jennelle is starting out strong in this match."  
  
"She's determined to keep her Femme Fatale Title, wouldn't you be?!" Echo agreed with a nod.  
  
"But don't count Frankie out yet!" Daimona's point was soon to be made.  
  
With both Divas on their feet, Frankie retaliated with a Bitchslap right to Jennelle's face! She then Irish whipped the stunned Diva into the turnbuckle and stepped back for an acrobatic handspring splash, only to find no one there! Jennelle had stepped out of the way just in time! She bounced off the barbed wire ropes and took Frankie down with a superkick before dropping for the cover!  
  
1  
  
...  
  
2  
  
...  
  
3!  
  
Jennelle had won the third stage and retained her title!  
  
Lucien Vega announced to the cheering crowd as the ref raised her arm, "Your winner and still Femme Fatale Champion, Jennelle!"  
  
Jennelle hugged the belt to her chest as she made her way up the ramp, yelling 'I told you so' down to the fallen Frankie. The ring technicians began to put out the fire and change the ropes as the match faded into a commercial break.  
  
The scene opened up once again to find Little Chelsea. She was searching the backstage area for something, or someone, it appeared. She stopped when she found a stagehand.  
  
"Hello, could you help me out? I'm trying to find the Owner's Office."  
  
The stagehand blinked and couldn't help but shoot a glance at her enormous 'assets' as he tried to stammer out an answer. After several moments of unsuccessful trying, he just pointed down the long hallway to the left.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Little Chelsea left the poor stagehand to recover as she walked down the hall, stilletto heels clicking on the tiled floor. After a few moments of searching and the checking of several doors, she finally found the one with the 'Office' placard on the door. She knocked on the door softly before opening it.  
  
Inside, Aidan was sitting behind an oak desk that was covered in scattered paperwork. She was in the process of filling out some form or another and chatting with someone else. When the camera panned to the sofa, the other person was revealed to be Andrew "Drew" Leary, who had been seen with the Irish Diva at more than one 'Pub.' When the door opened, Aidan looked up from her paperwork and lit up with a smile.  
  
"Chelsea! Hello! I was just finishing up the details of your contract." She stood up from the desk and walked over to her friend. The two hugged (or rather, did the best they could with what was between them) and gave one another a kiss on the cheek. Aidan stepped back to lean against her desk as she spoke with her ex(?)-partner. "I'm so glad to see that you decided to accept my invitation to join me here in the Fatal Female Underground. I couldn't think of anyone better than my fellor Iron Maiden to share this place with. Perhaps the Maidens will even wrestle together again while we're here."  
  
"How could I resist the chance to get back together with the other half of the most dominant tag team ever to come to female wrestling?! One shouldn't mess with perfection, after all." Chelsea had a smile on her face as she spoke.  
  
"Indeed not. I know that having you here will help keep this place on their toes at all times, and I'm sure that you'll enjoy wrestling here too. Why don't you sign your contract and Drew and I can take you out for a bit of celebration? Tragedy can keep the place in order while I'm gone." Aidan gave a bit of a smirk as she nodded toward her male friend.  
  
Chelsea shot a smile over at Drew, who was lounging on the couch, shoeless and with his shirt undone. Ever the lounge lizard, he wasn't much for formality. Aidan didn't seem to mind, either.  
  
"That sounds like the best idea I've heard since you invited me to join."  
  
Aidan handed Chelsea a pen and slid the contract to the front of the desk so that it could be signed. Chelsea leaned over, affording a bit of a view to the camera, and signed her name at the bottom of the contract, setting the pen on top of it when she was done. "There, I'm officially a Diva of Destruction."  
  
"You've always been a Diva of Destruction, now you're just a Fatal Diva of Destruction." Aidan gave a wink as she motioned for Drew to get himself ready and the three headed out to an awaiting limosine to spend a night on the town. The scene then returned to the ring.  
  
"Southern Pride is on the line in the next match." Daimona said by way of introduction for the match up.  
  
"Something tells me we won't see Louisiana giving Mary Beth any Southern Hospitality tonight, though." Echo said somewhat gravely.  
  
"At least not the kind she'd want!" Daimona nodded furiously in agreement.  
  
Announcer Lucien Vega called out over the crowd, "The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Mobile, Alabama, Mary Beth McGovern!"  
  
Nine Inch Nails's "Head Like a Hole" blared over the PA system as the brunette stalked down to the ring, affording none of the hospitality offered by her southern peer.  
  
"And from New Orleans, Louisiana... Louisiana!"  
  
"Prayer" from Disturbed cut off Mary Beth's music and the blonde Diva appeared at the top of the ramp with a mile long smile. She waved to the crowd as she walked bouncily down to the ring. She slid under the top rope, waving to the fans on all sides until her music faded.  
  
When the ref called for the bell, Louisiana grabbed Mary Beth and hit her with a stunner first thing! Mary Beth held her head an neck as she rolled around on the mat.  
  
"Louisiana wasting no time as this matchup begins." Daimona noted.  
  
"She knows that sportsmanship won't get her anywhere with the Diamond Princess." Echo pointed out.  
  
When Mary Beth was back on her feet, she charged at the blond Diva and took her down with a clothesline. She grabbed Louisiana's head and beat it against the mat until the ref warned her. Louisiana held the back of her head as she climbed to her feet, giving Mary Beth a toe kick to the stomach. As she was doubled over, Louisiana stepped forward and grabbed one of her arms, but Mary Beth fought back with an elbow to Louisiana's stomach! Pulling free of the Louisiana's grasp, she grabbed her by the head and took her down with a DDT.  
  
Mary Beth grabbed one of Louisiana's legs and twisted her foot in an ankle lock. Louisiana yelled in pain, quickly kicking Mary Beth off with her free foot. She climbed to her feet and ran to the ropes, using them to take the brunette down with a springboard dropkick. Louisiana quickly went for the pin.  
  
1  
  
...  
  
2 ...  
  
Mary Beth kicked out with authority.  
  
While Louisiana was still on the ground, Mary Beth stomped away at her ribs and then stepped back to hit a summersault splash. Louisiana tried to roll out of the way but didn't make it in time and got hit right with Mary Beth's knees! Both Divas lay on the mat in pain and the ref began the count.  
  
1  
  
...  
  
2  
  
...  
  
3  
  
...  
  
Mary Beth began to struggle to her feet while Louisiana pulled herself toward the turnbuckle.  
  
4  
  
...  
  
Louisiana used the ropes to begin pulling herself up. She made it to her feet, recovering her breath, and turned around. Mary Beth was right there to hit her with a body slam right into the turnbuckle! As Louisiana stumbled forward, Mary Beth took her down with a bulldog! Mary Beth ran to the turnbuckle, preparing for a moonsault. Louisiana got to her knees and dragged herself toward the ropes again! Mary Beth noticed and hopped down, running toward the ropes as well. The crowd went wild as she gave Louisiana a Pleasant Ending!  
  
"A hellacious move by Mary Beth!" Daimona said excitedly.  
  
"She may not have any manners, but she has skills!" Echo didn't look too enthusiastic for Mary Beth.  
  
Mary Beth dropped to the mat and hooked Louisiana's leg for the pin.  
  
1  
  
...  
  
2  
  
...  
  
3!  
  
Mary Beth stood up as the ref raised her arm in victory.  
  
Lucien Vega returned to the ring to announce, "And your winner, Mary Beth!"  
  
The chanting of the crowd faded into the sounds of an explosion when the scene changed to a commercial advertising the upcoming FFU Magazine, The Underground Insider.  
  
When the show returned the camera was on Daimona, "This next match is a battle of the redheads as newcomer Hailie takes on Victoria, who is one of our Terror Times Two Tag Champions."  
  
The camera panned out to include Echo, "The two clash in a table match arranged my Commissioner Tragedy. The match seems well suited to what we've seen so far from Victoria, but we just can't tell what we'll see from Hailie."  
  
The match was soon announced by Lucien Vega, "The following match is a Tables Match. Introducing first, new to the Fatal Female Underground, Hailie!"  
  
Adema's "Needles" accompanied the Australia-raised Diva as she walked down the ramp to the ring. She climbed on the turnbuckle to pose for the crowd, waving and blowing kisses.  
  
Her music was cutoff by "Stupid Girl" by Cold as the other redhead came out from the back. Victoria carried her Tag Title on her shoulder, even if it wasn't on the line. There were mixed cheers and boos as she strutted down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope of the ring.  
  
"And the opponent, Victoria!"  
  
The ref took the title belt from Victoria and handed it off to the time keeper. He explained the rules of the match and made sure both Divas understood them before calling for the bell.  
  
Victoria charged toward her opponent but Hailie dropped to one knee and took her to the mat with a snapmare! Victoria leapt to her feet and struck back with a powerful snap suplex. They both got back to their feet at the same time, trading chops and punches. Victoria broke the pattern to bounce off the rope and take Hailie down with a spear. She then rolled out of the ring and grabbed one of the many tables that were laid out for the match. She slid it back to the ring and climbed in after it.  
  
Daimona watched intently. "Looks like Victoria's planning on wrapping up this match early."  
  
Hailie climbed back to her feet and grabbed the other redhead with an Irish whip into the far turnbuckle. She rose her hand for a pop from the crowd and then charged Victoria, hitting her with a diving crossbody that rocked the whole ring!  
  
Hailie then stalked over to the table and began to set it up. She had one leg of the table unfolded, and was beginning to work on the next when she was clubbed from behind by Victoria, who knocked her feet out from under her. While Hailie was down, Victoria took the table and set it up in the corner against the ring post before putting her opponent against it. Going to the other side of the ring, it appeared Victoria was getting ready to spear Hailie through it, but Hailie moved at the last second, and Victoria put herself through the table!  
  
Daimona, as she had a habit of doing, had stood up out of excitement. "And Hailie moves out of the way at the last moment."  
  
Echo just cringed. "Looks like Victoria's game plan didn't work too well."  
  
Hailie stumbled back, laughing at Victoria and her mistake, before rolling her over, and performing a leg drop across her throat. Victoria rolled out of the ring afterwards to have some time to regain her breath, but was of course followed by Hailie. The two women locked up, Victoria latching Hailie into a sleeper hold for a minute, but she quickly wriggled herself from it, before spinning around, kicking Victoria in the gut, and sending her head first into the floor with a hard DDT. As Victoria lay unmoving on the ground Hailie wasted no time setting up a second table directly before her fallen opponent. She picked up Victoria, and grabbed her by the belt of her pants, before suplexing her through the table. The wood shattering and splintering as both women went through it.  
  
Lucien Vega stood in the corner of the ring. "And here is the winner of the match, Hailie!"  
  
The ref came over to Hailie who suffered a few minor scratches from pieces of the table, but still appeared statisfied, and her arm was raised in vitory as the scene faded to another commercial break. This time the first FFU Pay Per View, Winter Warfare, was advertised.  
  
Upon return, the scene was silent, showing Commissioner Tragedy sitting at her desk. She seemed to be working on something, possibly the card for next week, or perhaps new contracts. There was no way to tell.  
  
Daimona spoke quietly now that the crowd wasn't cheering. "There's the woman responsible for our two innovative contests, the Hell's Belles Match and the Tower of Terror Match, this evening."  
  
Echo looked up at the Fatal Frame (The FFU's Titan Tron). "She promised from the very beginning that she would keep the Divas of Destruction on their toes and the FFU fans on the edge of their seats. And she hasn't disappointed us."  
  
Lucien Vega moved things along. "This next match will be a Tag Team match, the winners receiving a shot at the Terror Times Two Titles. Coming to the ring first, Persephone and Aphrodite!"  
  
The two blondes stood at the top of the ramp, receiving some jeering from crowd members who weren't pleased with the attitude of the two Baptiste sisters, while a small amount of others still cheered. For all it appeared though, the two sisters walked proudly as if they had the whole American population behind them on their way down to the ring to Aphrodite's music "Dolphin's Cry."  
  
"And their opponents, Kelita and Rose!"  
  
The music changed to "End of the World" by Stereomud, and Rose and Kelita came out to a warmer reception than they had probably been anticipating, though neither showed any expressions of surprise on their face. For them, the arena might as well have been empty as they wasted no time for photography or waving to fans as both stalked down to the ring, Kelita sliding under the ring's bottom rope, and Rose, stepping over the second.  
  
Daimona said casually, "I think the Baptiste sisters want the upperhand in this match, and they don't care how they get it."  
  
Persephone took advantage as Rose stepped through the ropes, running over, and knocking her down once she was through. The referee quickly ushered Kelita and Aphrodite under the ring as the bell started off the match. Persephone grabbed two handfuls of Kelita's hair, and was planning on slamming her head into the mat when Kelita began punching the smaller blonde rather violently in the stomach. Persephone tumbled off backwards, and started to make it towards her corner to tag in her sister, but this time was grabbed by her hair, and yanked flat onto her back. Kelita immediately dropped a hard elbow into her chest, before picking the girl up, and Irish whipping her into the opposite corner. She gave her sister the tag in, and Rose stepped into the ring.  
  
Echo might have been smirking a bit. "Things just never go well for those poor Baptiste girls, do they?"  
  
Daimona seemed to be chiding. "This match is just getting started, Persephone and Aphrodite could pull out a win yet."  
  
Rose kneed Persephone several times in the gut before the Baptiste sister had finally slunk down to the mat, before lodging her boot against her chin, and using the ropes for leverage while choking her. After two chokes, the ref made her back up, and Persephone ran for her corner. Aphrodite took a few steps backwards, hesitant to step into the ring against the raging bull that currently was occupying it, but Persephone grabbed her, and forced the tag.  
  
Quite cautiously, Aphrodite stepped in over the second rope, never failing to let her eyes stray from Rose who watched on more than intently. Rose went for a clothesline on the Greek woman, who dodged out of the way, and kicked her opponent in the ribs with her petite boots. Not one to let an opportunity slip away, Aphrodite ran up behind Rose, and took her down with a bulldog, before rolling her over.  
  
1  
  
...  
  
Kickout!  
  
"If Aphrodite wants to win this match, she'll have to do better than that," Daimona pointed out.  
  
"Hows that for your 'pulling out a win?" Echo practically mocked.  
  
"I never said it would be an easy win," Daimona said in her defense.  
  
Rose tossed Aphrodite off her, who immediately went looking to tag her sister back in, but Persephone had stepped far enough away from the ropes that she was out of reach. Aphrodite scowled at her sister, and the obscenities she was yelling weren't caught, but the shot of Rose coming from behind, and rolling her into a school boy pin were!  
  
1!  
  
...  
  
2!  
  
...  
  
3!  
  
Kelita stepped into the ring as Rose released the pin, shoving Aphrodite out of the ring, who immediately came after her sister. Persephone fled up the ramp, and was followed by her irate sibling. The two sisters in the ring were for once at an agreement though, but smirking with satisfaction as the referee raised their arms in victory, and the announcer spoke up.  
  
Lucien Vega stood to the right of the ref and the two sisters. "The winners, and contenders for the Terror Times Two Titles, the team of Kelita and Rose!"  
  
The FFU cut to a quick commercial break so that things could be set up for the historic Main Event.  
  
Everything was set up when the FFU returned, and announcer Lucien Vega was on the mic, "Tonight's main event, a Tower of Terror Match, will be for the Fatality World Title. Entering first, the challenger, Ursula!"  
  
The song "(S)aint" by the extreme goth punk rocker Marilyn Manson came over the speakers, signaling Ursula was on her way to the ring. She skipped down to the ring in a rather happy mood compared to that of her theme song. The crowd cheered wildly for their local Diva.  
  
"And the Champion, from Athens, Greece, Psyche!"  
  
"Walk Away" by Dropkick Murphys cut of Marilyn Manson and the leggy goddess appeared at the top of the ramp with her title belt over her shoulder. She smiled smugly to the crowd as she strode down to the ring, her head held high.  
  
Once both Divas were in the ring, neither seemed so confident when they looked up at the tower they would have to climb. It stretched at least twenty feet into the air and looked like something out of Honey I Shrunk the Kids, with the Divas looking like midgets next to a giant thorny branch.  
  
Ursula leapt onto Psyche before the dinging had stopped and went for a nasty eyegouge! When Psyche stumbled back, she gave the crowd an 'Oopsie' look and then went for the double underhook suplex. She turned and leaped up onto one of the 'thorns' sticking off of the tower and began to climb. She got about six feet from the ground before one of the thorns snapped and she tumbled back to the ring. Psyche was back on her feet and she stomped angrily at Ursula while she was down.  
  
Daimona's eyebrows were raised. "Both Divas viciously attacking early on in this match."  
  
Echo wasn't surprised. "Psyche wants to keep her Title and Ursula has promised to take it away. A lot more than just a Belt is on the line tonight."  
  
"Sometimes pride and bragging rights can be more important than the Champioinship itself." At least Daimona thought so, but maybe she had more honor that most of the Divas.  
  
Echo was more of a material girl. "But boy does that belt look nice sitting on your mantle at home.  
  
When Psyche was sure she'd have some time to get climbing, she turned to the Tower and began to carefully climb up the thorn toward the top where her title awaited. She carefully tested each of the thorns before using them to climb further and further upward.  
  
Ursula climbed to her feet and began following after her. She followed in the same path as the current champion and then grabbed the thorn that Psyche was currently standing on. She lifted her feet off of the thorns she was standing on and put all of her weight on the one that supported the Greek Diva. The ploy worked and Psyche came crashing down!  
  
Echo was appreciative of the move. "What a cold and calculated maneuver by Ursula!"  
  
"She's not always as cute and friendly as she comes off to be, is she!?" It was clear Daimona liked Ursula's style.  
  
Ursula quickly grabbed one of the thorns she was sure was sturdy and began to climb toward her goal! She scalled thorn after thorn, getting higher and higher from the mat, but closer and closer to the title. She was nearly to the top when one of the thorns gave way and she began to fall! She caught herself after a short fall before she made it all the way back to the mat, saving her from a good deal of pain.  
  
Psyche had recovered from her fall and went to the other side of the tower to climb, hopefully unhindered. Both Divas climbed carefully now, not wanting to fall again. Ursula had the advantage of being higher up to begin with, and so she reached the top first. When she began to reach for the title. Psyche began to shake the Tower, hoping to prevent anyone from taking her Title away!  
  
Ursula grabbed onto the tower so she wouldn't suffer that horrid fall, giving Psyche the chance to catch up to her at the top of the Tower. Now both Divas were only feet from the belt, and from the pride of being the Fatality World Champion. They glared at one another across the short diameter of the tower.  
  
Daimona wasn't lying when she said, "You can feel the tension between these two women right now!"  
  
"I think it's more than just tension! I think there's some hate between these two!" The observation by Echo was well met by the cheering crowd.  
  
Both women grabbed the shoulder of the other and used their free hand to punch away. Ursula turned her head and threatened to bite Psyche's hand! Psyche shrieked and jerked her hand away, giving Ursula just the chance she needed. She leapt up and grabbed the swinging Title above them, using both feet to kick Psyche off of the Tower!  
  
Psyche hit the mat with a crash and the canvas collapsed beneath her! The slant of the mat tilted the tower and it began to creak under its own weight! Ursula squeeled in dismay as the tower pulled away from her feet, beginning to lean over toward the collapsed part of the mat. She clutched the Title Belt with all her might, not wanting to fall off. She watched in a bit of shock as she tower creaked and cracked right in the center, the top half falling to the floor outside of the ring and the bottom half falling across the sort of 'hole' made where Psyche had fallen, trapping the blonde Diva beneath it!  
  
Echo said, through her laughs, "What is Ursula going to do now!? There's no way for her to get down with that Title!"  
  
Daimona stared up at the dangling Diva. "Unless she unties that Title, she still hasn't won it! And untying it won't turn out pretty either!"  
  
Ursula reached up and grabbed the rope which the Title was tied to beginnging to climb it, using all of the strength in her pale little arms! The crowd was going wild, chanting the aqua-haired woman's name over and over. She climbed that slender rope until she reached the very rafters of the arena where she could sit atop one of the beams! She reeled the Title up after her and untied it from the rope!  
  
Lucien Vega could hardly be heard over the cheers, "Your winner, and new Fatality World Champion, Ursula!  
  
The crowd continued to chant as Marilyn Manson's "(S)aint" congratulated the new champion, and the scene faded. 


End file.
